Roll-out carts for waste collection or recycling are well-known. The roll-out carts generally include a container body having wheels attached to a lower, rear portion of the body by an axle. Generally, the body is tapered, such that identical bodies can be nested within one another for storage and shipping. To accomplish nesting, sometimes the wheels are positioned far enough forward of the container so that the wheeled body can still be nested in an identical body. However, moving the wheels forward reduces the stability of the roll-out cart during use by the ultimate user.
The cart is more stable if the axle of the wheels can be positioned more toward the rear of the cart, such that the wheels protrude rearward outside the envelope or footprint of the body. However, in this position, the wheeled body cannot be nested in an identical body.
As a result, the roll-out carts may be shipped with the axles and wheels disassembled from the body. However, this requires subsequent assembly of the axles and wheels, which could be lost during transit.